


His Master's Voice

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Needle play, Piercings, Sexual Slavery, play piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Arbitro likes to decorate Kau in different ways. This time, he uses needles...





	His Master's Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _free square_ on my card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth, with _piercings_ as the kink in mind. Please note that the pairing in itself should serve as a warning. Beta by fellow TnC-lover, misumaru.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Togainu no Chi and all the characters in it are owned by Nitro+CHiRAL. I'm only borrowing them. No disrespect intended and I'm not earning any money from writing this. No persons, either real or fictional, was hurt in the writing of this story.

Kau reached the door to the play room before Arbitro, and waited impatiently while he unlocked it. His Master had promised him something special today, and Kau could barely wait to find out what it was. There had been a certain, expectant note in his voice, one that could only mean that there was a real treat in store for Kau. 

"Ah, you're so eager to please," Arbitro said fondly as he opened the door and Kau slipped inside. Kau smiled and nodded. Yes, he was eager. Of course he was. It was evening already, and Arbitro hadn't touched him since that morning! At that moment, Kau didn't count the strokes of his hair or little affectionate pats. They were nice, but what he really needed was his Master to use him, as often as possible.

Kau knew the layout of the room well. Along the walls were different whips and riding crops, canes and floggers. There were every kind of restraint you could imagine, and Kau had a good imagination - leather cuffs, steel handcuffs, manacles, ropes, chains, spreader bars, straps... There was something for every way Arbitro might want to restrain someone. Kau didn't know what Arbitro was going to do with him, but he knew he would feel completely and utterly his.

Arbitro unbuckled the straps of the short leather jacket Kau wore, slipping it off. Then he opened Kau's trousers and peeled the soft leather off his legs. Kau made a little gasp as his Master's fingers brushed over his cock. He was already hard, anticipating any and every kind of pleasure that his Master was going to give and demand from him. Arbitro's fingers travelled upwards, over the rings that adorned Kau's stomach and chest. The touch was light, but it was enough to send the most delicious sensations through the metal, through his body... Kau would have moaned if he could; as it was, he rubbed up against Arbitro instead.

Arbitro laughed softly. "Here, get up on the bench." Kau climbed up on the leather-covered surface, on all fours. He stopped when Arbitro touched his back. "That is perfect."

After a few moments, supple leather cuffs were fastened tightly around Kau's wrists and ankles, and he could feel Arbitro clipping chains to the ankle cuffs. Arbitro crossed Kau's wrists in front of him, clipping them to each other, and then attached the front of his collar to the wrists with a very short chain. It was simple, but effective. Kau shifted a little, just to enjoy the sensation of being held into place where he was, put into the position his Master wanted him. 

"Exquisite. You do display so prettily," Arbitro said softly, his hand running down Kau's back. When he reached Kau's arse, he gave it a sharp slap. Kau anticipated another blow, but it didn't come, instead there was the soft, tickling touch of Arbitro's boa as he removed it from his shoulders and let it brush against Kau's body. Then there were the faint sound of Arbitro taking off his gloves, his jacket, and loosening his tie. Just those sounds, the knowledge that Arbitro was getting ready to use him, made Kau shiver. 

He heard a little snap. It was a sound he didn't recognize immediately. A whiff of disinfectant. That, he did recognize. It was a very familiar smell, and oddly soothing, as was the sensation of the cloth soaked in the substance that was wiped over his back.

Kau knew something of what to expect now, and he was breathing harder already, anticipating the sweet pain. There was a scratch over his skin, not deep enough to draw blood, simply a promise of what was to come. 

Arbitro pinched the skin between Kau's shoulder blades, close to his spine, and lifted it up a bit. There was a sharp pain as something thin and rigid, was pushed straight through. When Arbitro let go, Kau could feel it, the cold presence of metal under and through his skin.

He wheezed and shifted ever so slightly to feel the metal strain against his flesh as he moved. Arbitro repeated the process, slowly, lower on Kau's back, then to the side, then opposite that... 

The pain was sharp at first, then dulled to a deep throbbing. As Arbitro added more and more needles, the throbbing grew, resonating throughout Kau's body, making his cock ache and twitch. His mind grew hazy, his thinking unclear. His focus had zoomed in on the sensations he was experiencing, what his Master was doing to him; nothing else mattered. 

"Beautiful." His Master's voice. Kau gasped, needing him so much that he felt like his soul was aching, wanting to please him more than anything else. 

Kau had lost count of how many needles Arbitro had pierced his skin with a long time ago. He just knew that he'd kept adding them in a circle, one after another, and somewhere along the process the smell of fresh blood had reached Kau's sensitive nose. His blood. It was faint, so he knew it wasn't much, and Kau didn't mind. He'd happily bleed for his Master if Arbitro was in that mood. Now, Kau just enjoyed, starting to feel as if he was floating, slightly detached and yet experiencing every little thing. He was breathing hard, gasping, and if he was drooling, he didn't notice and didn't care.

Arbitro tugged lightly on the rings on Kau's chest, and the contrast of sensations - the pain, the pleasure - made Kau's shudder and shift, which caused another wave of pleasure-pain to wash over him, making the floating sensation increase...

Arbitro chuckled, sounding pleased, and Kau's heart swelled. _Please_ , he wanted to say, _please, do anything you want with me..._ It wasn't necessary. It never had been. 

"You are so seductive," Arbitro said. "So perfect." His fingers travelled over Kau's body, found their way between his buttocks and started exploring his opening. Slowly at first, circling it, then he pushed first one, then another finger into Kau. 

Kau pushed back against Arbiro's hand as much as he could, trying to get his fingers deeper. It felt good, but it wasn't enough; Kau needed more. It seemed like his Master understood him, because he didn't take long before he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Arbitro sighed as he entered him, a sound of pleasure that Kau treasured. 

"Ah, so tight, and yet so relaxed... You want this, don't you, my pet?"

Kau wheezed, wishing desperately for him to go faster, harder, to fill the aching need in him. He shifted, pulled against the chains that held him down, pushed back more and gasped. 

Every thrust into Kau brought another wave of pleasure, every move made the needles in his flesh shift and make the throbbing pain flare up again. He was overwhelmed by all the sensations, and the only thing that held him together now was Arbitro's cock, sliding in and out of him. The force of the thrusts increased, and the bench made little scraping noises against the floor...

Kau didn't know if Arbitro had given him permission to come yet, couldn't bring his mind together enough to remember. But he couldn't stop his body from responding, had nothing to hold on to, and the next hard thrust into him pushed him over the edge, and with another raspy gasp, he shuddered and came, clenching around his Master's cock. 

Somewhere in the bliss of orgasm, he felt Arbitro continue fucking him, and then moan as he filled Kau with his come. 

Kau felt dizzy, but it was a pleasant dizziness, lightheaded, floaty... He felt the needles being removed from his back, one after another, then the stinging pain of disinfectant. Some time later, he found himself wrapped in a soft blanket, held in Arbitro's arms and his hair petted. Arbitro was talking to him, praising him, but Kau was too tired to listen. It was enough for him to hear his Master's voice, to know that he was pleased with him.

And the next day, he'd do his best to please his Master again.


End file.
